


EVERY SINGLE ONE PIECE CHARACTER IS TRANS (yes, even the buff ones)

by nbspandam, vbnorsr



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, spoilers: its all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbspandam/pseuds/nbspandam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbnorsr/pseuds/vbnorsr
Summary: We have a list of 22 masculine One Piece characters, and we're  """challenging""" ourselves to write them all as trans men. There should be one drabble for each, some of which are NSFW (and they will be marked as NSFW within the chapter).note: Our (admittedly extreme) headcanon does also apply to the women of One Piece, however as neither of us are transfeminine, we do not feel confident in writing the transfeminine experience accurately





	1. smoker (nsfw)

**Author's Note:**

> literally could not figure out who to ship him with for this scenario, take law's dad
> 
>  
> 
> **this one's nsfw**

Pants come off, followed by more kissing and the removal of underwear, but when Rocinante slips his hand down through a kiss to feel what Smoker has there, he doesn’t find what he had anticipated.

The blonde pulls back from their connected tongues in shock, Smoker’s lips following his for just a moment before he gives up, pouting slightly. Rocinante thinks he looks like a disgruntled cat, which is cute, but also not the biggest thing on his mind right now.

“You’re--?” Rocinante starts, carding a hand back through his hair, and Smoker scowls. This obviously isn’t something he wants to talk about, but hell, it’s something they /need/ to talk about it so they’re going to talk about it if it kills him.

“Does it bother you?” the vice-admiral asks, not shy at all in the way he presses his body up against the length of his partner’s, and the blonde swallows.  
“No, I… Not at all, it’s just not what I was--”

“Expecting,” Smoker finishes for him, biting out his words, “What were you expecting?”

Rocinante takes a moment to gather his bearings, palms still where they’re settled on Smoker’s back, but the body under his hands is still every bit the powerful vice-admiral -- the man -- that Rocinante had gotten himself into bed with.

As the night goes on, he finds that it doesn’t bother him one bit.


	2. law

“Are you on your period, Trafalgar?”  
Eustass’ voice is set in a sneer, and it grates on the doctor’s nerves. So, without thinking too much about it, he answers, “I might be.”

This shuts Eustass up, and the way he gapes like a fish at his rebutted insult is wholly satisfying to Law, so much that he doesn’t regret even slightly what he’d just revealed.  
“You… _What?"_ Eustass questions, eyebrows knitting together, and Law laughs quietly. “As I said, Eustass. It’s not likely, as I haven’t been in too much pain, but _I might be._ ”

“Is this some kind of joke?” the redhead challenges, anger building in his tone as he encroaches dangerously much into Law’s personal space, but the doctor’s cool, catlike grin doesn’t leave its lazy perch over his lips, and that makes Eustass want to punch it right off.

As their argument finally reaches its physical crescendo, the mechanic might’ve forgotten exactly why it rose to that point, which would make it far easier for Law (who probably wouldn’t be too keen on explaining it, anyway).


	3. rocinante

“Corasan” had been a great nickname, and one that made Rocinante smile so much that it hurt whenever it crossed his mind.

Law even used it more regularly now, as the weeks passed, and he didn’t have to be asked; it never failed to make Rocinante’s day. He didn’t think that there could be a better nickname for him; it symbolized the trust that the child had begun to put in him, the empathy and love Law had realized that he was being given, and above all Law’s renewed will to keep living.

It’s the first time Law accidentally calls him “dad” that his reality comes crashing down on him, more than it had when Doflamingo had started referring to him as “brother” rather than “sister”, and somehow more than it had when Sengoku had assumed that he was male and put him in the marines; and even though Law immediately takes it back and screeches at him for it, kicking violently at his chest as the blonde wraps him in a hug, Rocinante knows that saving Law had been the right decision.


	4. dragon

There are a lot of things that Dragon expects his father to do, after he’s defected from the Marines. Really, he’s anticipating the frustration and betrayal in his expression when they meet face to face again like it’s an appointed meeting. The idea of his past being torn to pieces from the ground up at the hands of soldiers searching for anything that will give them the upper hand against him is, at least to him, very likely.

After all, what father has any use for a son he’s done so much for, and yet still abandons the cause he’s fought so hard for in favor of an opposing one?

Even so, despite him preparing himself in every way imaginable, keeping people at arm’s length to brace himself for the inevitable day when the truth of his origins come out, nothing happens.

He’s studied his own wanted poster many times, but it’s never an old picture, taken from his time in the Marines. It’s always a newer one, with stubble on his chin and the tattoo over the right side of his face.

In his own way, his father has protected him from the one thing that might break him. His will is stronger than steel, stronger than the iron fist with which the World Government rule, but it only lasts so long when put against those who only care for what he once was, and not who he is.

They see it as a weakness, and sometimes he finds himself thinking the same thing. Therefore, he is grateful for this last mercy of Garp The Fist, Hero of The Marines, and his old, far too idealistic father.

Even with that in mind though, he finds himself no longer seeing it as something to fear being revealed to the world.

After all, when you’ve met the loudest and proudest of all, Emporio Ivankov, what need will you ever feel to hide?


	5. luffy

“Don’t you have any dreams for when you grow up, kid?”  
Luffy doesn’t even have to think about Dogra’s question before he responds. “Yeah! I’m gonna be the king of the pirates!”

The short man’s brow quirks up, setting his broom aside to focus more on the improptu conversation he’s having with a six year old. “Don’t you mean queen? I--”

“He means king,” a voice says, and Dogra has no idea when Ace got back, but he’s here now, so. “But… ‘He’? She’s a--” the bandit tries, only to be interrupted.

“Let him live,” Ace sighs, “He wants to be a pirate king, so let him.”  
Dogra is being hit with all kinds of whiplash right now. ‘He’? ‘King’? What the hell did he miss?

“Yeah!” Luffy confirms, running over to Ace’s side as if basically clinging to him would solidify his argument, “Let me live!”


	6. sir crocodile

“Sir, what do you think of this candidate?” Crocodile looks up from the pile of documents sitting at his desk, and steers his gaze over to the paper that Miss All-Sunday is holding with a sprouted hand. He blinks, then reaches out and takes it, peering at the photograph inside.

“Bentham, huh… Alias, Bon Clay.” he mutters, reading the text written beneath the photo bit by bit until he’s finished. The man’s abilities are nothing to scoff at, and his eccentric behavior, style and curious origins mean nothing to him. He’s a good candidate for the empty position of Mr. 2.

“Send the Unluckies his way. And add a slip of blank paper along with a pen. Someone like him will have some requests to make.”

“Understood, sir.”

If the woman he’s come to call his partner in crime derives anything from his words, she doesn’t mention it and instead leaves to get the Unluckies into gear. There’s something to be derived from the way neither of them mention Bon Clay’s file as something to ridicule, and he takes some semblance of comfort in that. She’s close to an equal in that sense. Or at the very least, she knows how to be subtle.

Regardless, now all he has to do is wait for Bon Clay’s answer. He’s looking forward to it, because with a power like that, his plan can be put into motion.


	7. ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's misgendering in this chapter but it's because it's through ace's pov and he doesn't know he's trans yet. if youre iffy with it, you can skip this!

The battle with Jinbe had taken everything out of her, one week of stubborn will and blood, her flames burning far beyond the point where she was meant to rest. Her crew begged her to stop, pleaded with her, screamed at her -- and she kept going. She had to. She was meant to see this through.

She could see something in the warlord's posture (the set of his elbows when he thrusted, maybe, a twitch in his knee when he took a labored step) that spoke herald of the end of a battle, but the battle dragged on and the end never came.

"I'll take care of this myself."  
And so, she got up. Ace could keep going. She _had to._

She drew up a fence and let her crew escape, drawing herself up onto shaky, far-worn legs with a will far past what her body would give her, and she fought Whitebeard longer than she ever should have been able to, until her flames died and her frame wept.

When she fell, she was still alive, so she could still fight.  
She had to.

"I'd hate to see you die here, kid."  
_Shut up._  
"If you still want to fight," _Shut up shut up shut up shut up_ "Then take my name, and roam the seas wild and free. Become my son."  
_SHUT U--_  
Wait.

...What was she? Could she be that, with all the other truths about her that rang true in her heart? What had those words strung in her, what raw cord had this old man plucked inside of Ace to make her _feel_ and make her _think_?  
She shook it off, and stood up.

She could think about this later.


End file.
